The Yale School of Medicine has a long tradition and record of accomplishments in the training of medical students for careers in academic medicine and research. This application is a resubmission requesting NIA support for medical students (NIA Short-Term Training: Students in Health Professional Schools) to carry out research primarily with NIA-funded investigators. The purpose of the grant application is to provide intensive short-term training in research for selected pre-doctoral medical students in the most outstanding laboratories and training sites in the Yale School of Medicine related to aging. The initial application received an impact score of 22 (May 2014). Our response to the three critiques are given in a separate section. The specific research experiences will include social, behavioral, biological, and mathematical sciences related to aging and aging disorders. The program is designed to attract the most highly qualified Yale medical students into careers as physician-scientists in the biomedical sciences. An extensive follow-up done of Yale medical students indicates a high level of subsequent research training, research productivity, and faculty appointments (40.2%) among previously supported students. Trainees will be chosen upon application of pre-doctoral medical students who have completed in good standing one year of the curriculum of the Yale School of Medicine. Ten (10) students per year will be selected competitively for this short-term training support on the basis of the quality of a formal written application of the planned research and the quality of the mentor and the training environment. The participating departments and sections will include: cell biology, cellular and molecular physiology, neurology, urology, internal medicine, including endocrinology, nephrology, digestive diseases, hepatology, hematology, emergency medicine, epidemiology and public health, genetics, immunobiology, laboratory medicine, molecular biophysics and biochemistry, molecular, cellular & developmental biology, pharmacology, psychiatry, urology and related interdisciplinary centers.